


No Exceptions

by mishalki



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse, Relationship Problems, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishalki/pseuds/mishalki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew this was bad.</p>
<p>I knew this wasn't healthy and I had to leave.</p>
<p>But why did I take so long to realize it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> This work is, truthfully, something I wrote as closure to a certain event in my life. It was a rough patch and I got over it but it recently resurfaced into my thoughts when I got a call from my ex.
> 
> Enjoy.

 When did we start falling apart? When did we start breaking and cracking like the sidewalks littering the downtown area?

 Was it when you hit me? Or was it when I fought back? I know how much you hate it when I defy you; when I don't do as I'm told the first time, but I grew sick of the way you treated me.

 I hated when you called me  _pathetic, worthless, annoying._ You called me everything I already knew; I didn't need to be reminded over and over. It was beginning to become tedious.

 It started out as a slap; that was when I came home late. It stung but never left a mark...physically of course.

 Then it was an actual hit; a punch when I yelled back in retaliation to the curses you were spewing at me after I knocked over your tea cup. This one left a mark; a bruise on my cheek, a purple like the tulips in our windowsill.

 You really expected something like that to go unnoticed? Heh, you're dumber than you look Hellspawn. It's funny how you thought Gregory wouldn't take notice of the injury _plain_ on my face.

 It's true that I had been going to him more and more often, but can you really blame me? With you, I was treated like I'm nothing more than a toy you break the first day you get it, only to be thrown away moments later.

 With Gregory, I'm treated like I'm the most fragile thing in the world. Like I'm a porcelain doll that would shatter with too rough of a touch. He makes sure I'm protected from anything that could damage me. He makes me feel safe.

 Truthfully, you shouldn't have been so surprised about it.

 Then again, I shouldn't have expected anything less than a beating when you saw him drop me off in front of our house.

 When you threw me into the wall, leaving a hole; shouting how you should be the only one allowed to touch and kiss me like that.

 When you stripped me of the little innocence I had left; growling in my ear that I was nothing but property belonging to you. You had taken something from me that my mother had told me to protect, now I could never get it back.

 It didn't take Gregory long to find out about the little  _incident_ between us. Remember? I didn't want to tell him, of course, but he made me say it. Maybe I hadn't been hiding my tears well enough.

 That was when I moved in with him; leaving a note behind for you with the simple words:

  _I'm leaving you._

It only seemed proper to give a letter of that nature for a blunt person such as yourself. I knew how furious you were going to be, but I didn't care at the time.

  _I was done being your object._

No matter how much pleading and threatening you did, I wasn't running back into your arms like the movies portray. Life isn't a movie where you can change in a day and expect the one you abused to come back; proclaiming the most sacred sentence between two people.

  _I love you_ meant nothing between us. You used it as a way to manipulate me and make me believe you actually cared. You never cared. Now I know the truth.

 I'm glad I left you now that I look back. Our relationship - if you could even call it that - would have broken me if I had stayed any longer. Comparing it to my relationship with Gregory now, you were a monster.

 But you are the antichrist. I should have anticipated it from you.

 I hope you're happy with yourself, Thorn. I hope you're glad about all the pain and abuse you gave me. In a way...I sort of am too. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now and I wouldn't be with Gregory. More importantly, I would have never seen your true colors.

 I'm not coming back Damien. No exceptions. Have fun rotting alone faggot.

_~Yours truly,_

_Christophe DeLorne_

* * *

  I look down at the sheets of paper covered in my shakey writing and smile, feeling a bit of weight lift off my shoulders. I felt like this would work and if it didn't...then to Hell with the demon. Where he belongs.

 "Finished I see?" A comforting voice spoke behind me and I turned around to meet soft, blue eyes. I nod and sigh, feeling his gloved hand tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear then rest on my cheek.

 "It was the best thing to do Christophe; he was awful to you." Gregory's tone is soft but I can hear the anger in it when he speaks of the Hellspawn.

 "I know, I don't feel bad about leaving him. I found someone better in every way." I laugh softly to reassure the blond, standing to let him pull me into a tight hug.

 Gregory pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and stroked my cheekbone lightly with his thumb. "I sure hope you did." He joked and rested his forehead against mine. Even with my eyes closed, I could tell he was smiling.

 "Je t'aime mon cher." I mumble and loosely drap my arms on his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his arms around my waist.

 "I love you too." He replies, swaying us slightly as the sun outside dipper underneath the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this; sorry that it's short.  
> It was just a vent.
> 
> Please comment and like, thank you <3


End file.
